


Watching them

by Oceansoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky has issues, Finger Sucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Inspired by Fanart, Loki Has Issues, M/M, No Spoilers, Not really because Loki is adopted, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, no relation to the movies, sucking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansoul/pseuds/Oceansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this fanart: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2d/51/b7/2d51b7baaf344229e0246645ae477afe.jpg</p><p>Everything is Thor´s fault. He had the idea of watching Bucky and Steve together. He had the idea of fucking Loki while watching. Thor has good ideas...</p><p>No plot at all.<br/>Written in 2nc person POV (Loki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching them

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2d/51/b7/2d51b7baaf344229e0246645ae477afe.jpg

"I told you they would make a good pair." whispers your brother into your ear. He is standing behind you, your slender body pressed to his broad frame, back to chest. His strong hands stroking up and down your arms, the already forming bulge in his pants pressing against your lower back. You are nodding slightly, agreeing to his statement. He was definetly right, they were beautiful together, already naked on the bed, kneeling face to face, kissing passionately.

The brunette had been a little shy but the Captain had reassured him, said how much he would like to do it, how beautiful and good he was. You don't know what has happened to the Soldier, it is none of your business. But you know the haunted look in his eyes, the way he checks every room he enters for possible dangers, how he winces by sudden movements, loud noises or unexpected touches. You know this behaviour from yourself, you struggle with it since you came back from the Chitauri...

You shake your head, unwilling to think about what has happened after you fell from the Bifröst, forcing your attention back to the here and now, taking in the sight in front of you. The brunette is laying on his back, his body kissed by his friend, partner, lover...whatever noun they are using for themselves. You feel your brothers fingers fumbling with the buttons of your shirt, opening them one by one, tugging it out of your suitpants. You exhale sharply as you feel Thor's big palms on your belly, stroking up over your chest and shoving down your open shirt from your shoulders, down your arms, letting it fall to your feet. You bare your neck, making more room for Thor's lips and tongue, kissing and sucking, biting and leaving hickeys. Thor loves it to mark you, just like you love it to be marked by him.

You press against him even more, making him moan as your ass rubs against his clothed dick. He bites down, hard, where your neck meets your shoulder. You moan, synchronised with the brunette on the bed, the blonde between his spread legs, bobbing his head up and down. Fortunately, you're able to multitask, splitting your attention between the two on the bed and your brother behind you.

Your pants are getting uncomfortable, your growing dick pressing against the zipper, you can't imagine how Thor is feeling in his ridicoulus tight blue jeans. His hands roam over your body, your naked chest, his rough hands a stark contrast to your soft, pampered skin. You stay passive in his arms, unmoving, your only response low noises you can't stop to tumble out your mouth, you know he loves to be in charge of your body, moving it like he want, manhandling you.

Even though you would never admit it, but you love the way he does it, not dominating or forcing but tender, loving, caring. Giving you the attention you always wanted, touching you with love and lust, stilling your desire of physical contact you always craved for, making you feel loved, cared for, worthy and less a piece of junk.

 "Loki, brother..." he moans behind you, rubbing his impressive but still clothed bulge on your naked ass, taking you out of your thoughts and back to the present. You can't remeber when he opened your pants and slipped them down, together with your underwear, but they are pooling around your feet, your body now fully exposed to the room - and to the looks of the brunette on the bed.

His eyes linger on your cock which stands proudly, slender but long, just like the rest of your body. You let your hips thrust forward, into the air, your dick bobbing. The other man´s gaze goes up, locking with your eyes, a lovely blush forming on his cheeks, turning his face away from you, embaressed. You grin, humans are so shy, reserved. Nothing like the outgoing Asgardians who wear their heart on their tongue and sometimes don't even seem to know the words shame or embaressement.

Thors hand wraps around your dick, dry and calloused, you hiss, thrusting into his palm. He chuckles behind you and brings his thigh between your legs, pushing them farther apart. His beard scratches your cheek, his thumb circling the tip of your dick, smearing pre cum around it. His other hand comes up, closing around your jaw, tilting your head back against his shoulder but your eyes stay fixed on the couple in front of you.

"You like what you see?" his warm breath tickles your ear as he asks you a question he should already know the answer to. "Yes..." you breathe and as soon as you open your mouth, your brothers fingers slide into your mouth. You moan around them, acting annoyed but secretly you love it, you´re good with your mouth not only in talking, you also enjoy sucking and licking on something, preferable Thors thick cock but his fingers are good to, smaller as his member but bigger than the Midgard sweet balls on a stick (you think they call them lollipops) which you like to suckle on, keeping your tongue busy while you're reading.

After a few times where Thor nearly fled out of a room as soon as you unwrapped a red globe, you noticed that he couldn't stand the sight of you with your lips wrapped around the candy without getting hard. Naturally, you used this knowledge for your own amusement, sucking on a lollipop obscenly when he was unable to go away, forced to stay where he was during a briefing or supper. His gaze fixed on your lips, eyes dark, squirming in his chair. Your show often led to quickies in a private corner as soon as Thor was able to drag you away from the others. Needless to say that he fucked you into the mattress for hours when he discovered your hidden stock on lollipops...

Now you're sucking on his fingers, letting your tongoue lick between them, making them wet. You know where they will go, where they will breach you and you moan slightly by the thought of it. The Soldier already has the fingers of his Captain inside him, moaning sweetly while his nipples where attacked by the blondes other hand and mouth. He's rolling his hips, fucking himself on the fingers inside him.

 You suddenly feel empty, your hole clenching around nothing and, like always in the bedroom, Thor seems to be able to read your thoughts and lets his fingers slip out of your mouth. His left hand strokes your dick once more before it trails up your stomach to tighten on your right shoulder, forearm strong across your chest, holding you steady and pressed against his still fully dressed body while his spit slick fingers of his right hand brush over your hole. You bring your arms up, left hand grabbing his arm, your right hand tangling in his long hair, scraping against his scalp and tugging slightly while your brother pushes the first finger inside you.

"More brother...I need more." you demand. Thor complies immediately, pushing another finger in. You moan, pushing your hips back and down, taking his fingers in fully, clenching around them. He opens you up, trying to make enough room for his thick length, scissoring his fingers and curling them slightly inside you, brushing against this special spot inside you. Your breath hitches even more and you can´t keep your hips still, your whole body feels hot, you want to close your eyes on instinct but force them to stay open, gaze fixed on Captain America and his friend on the bed.

Sweat glistens on their skin, the Soldier is panting too, his dick hard and leaking although he already has cum a few minutes ago in the blondes mouth. His eyes are lidded, switching between his lover and you and your brother. He arches his back off the bed, his mouth opening to a silent scream. Seems like Steve has found the sweet spot of his boyfriend. You wonder how long the Captain is going to prep the other man, maybe the brunette isn´t used to get fucked, not like you are. Thor fucks you so often that your body already knows how to relax around him and you appreciate the little sting you always have despite any thoroughly preparation only because of how big Thor is.

You feel another finger sliding inside you, stretching you even more, you´re feeling full but you know this is nothing compared to Thor´s cock. Finally, Steve had finished the prepping and positioned himself between the other man´s spread legs. You can see his hips pushing foward, slowly, careful. You can also see how the Soldier tenses, definetely not used to the feeling of being filled. Thor had noticed the change in the man´s body too, stilling his fingers inside you and as you turn your head slightly, you see that his eyes are fixed on the two men too, brow furrowed, concerned. You turn back again to the humans as you hear Steve mumbling into the brunettes ear, you can´t understand what he says but it helps the man with the metal arm to relax again, he´s nodding slightly and lets his hands wander over the muscled chest of the man above him. They kiss and the blonde lets his hips move, slowly, tender, as if he thought that his friend would break if he moved to hard.

Thor moves his fingers again but you have enough. "Stop that, I need more." you tell him and he tilts your head to the sight, stealing a passionate kiss from your lips. He leaves you breathless, letting go of your lips, hands on your waist, guiding you to the couch behind the two of you. He lets go of you to open his jeans, taking his impressive cock out, he wears no underwear, as always. You watch him as he sits down on the couch, you lick your lips, you would love to suck his member but he already tears open a sachet of lube that he got in his pockets and slicks up his length.

"Not now. You can use your mouth later if you want. Right now, I want to be in you. Come here." he helds a hand to you which you take. When you stand right in front of him, he grabs your hips again and turns you around. His big hands are guiding you down, onto his cock. He breaches your hole and he doesn't pulls you down, neither is he pushing up. He wants you to decide how fast you take him in, his hands steading you. It's sweet of him how careful he is but you're already familiar with his size, you love the slight burn it gives you and you're impatient. So you let yourself sink down fast, taking him in completely. You both moan when your ass meets his groin, the rough fabric of his jeans a strange sensation on your ass and thighs, he had not bothered to shed them, only opened them to get his cock and balls out.

He places your legs over his thighs so they are spread and frame his closed legs. You barely feel the floor beneath your toes, but you feel a hand between your shoulders, pushing you forward, you place your hands on his knees, searching for leverage. His hand stays on your shoulders the other one on your hip and you start moving, unsteady at first, wiggling around and searching for the right position. His hand strokes your back up and down and you hear his praise. "Good, little brother. You're beautiful. Keep going sweetheart."

You ignore the pet name, every objection useless because he knows it's not true when you say you don't like it, both of you know you do. You move your hips, slowly at first but getting faster while you observe the couple on the bed, making love to each other, so slow and careful. They both watch you and your brother, Steve openly while he is thrusting into his lover, said lover has fixed his eyes on you too but they are almost completely hidden behind a curtain of brown hair. You always loved to be the center of attention so you put on a little show for them, arching your back and moaning obscene. You see the blushes on their faces darken while they watch you and you keep the show on a little more until your brother grabs your hips and starts taking over, moving your body up and down with the strength of the god he is. His hips start thrusting upwards, slamming into you and you´rer helpless against the whimpers that come from your lips as he hits your sweet spot every few thrusts.

The room is filled with all your mixed moans and hard breathing and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. You see Steve fasten his thrusts, pushing in deep into the other man´s willing body. The Soldier comes first, tilting his head back, opening his mouth wide for a silent cry, his back arching of the matress, thighs gripping the Captain´s body, white coating his belly and chest. The blonde doesn´t still his thrusts for a second, fucking his friend through his climax, keeping his movements hard and fast until he suddenly stills, pressing his eyes shut and nearly shouting the other man´s name.

Beautiful. you think before you can´t think at all anymore because Thor wraps his right hand around your neglected cock, gripping tight and stroking your length, pre cum making everything slick. His zipper and the jeans fabric are scraping against the bare skin of your  ass and the back of your thighs, you shudder and whimper, bucking your hips into his palm, through lidded eyes you see that the men on the bed had arranged themselves on the sheets, spooning, Steve behind the Soldier, tracing patterns on the man´s stomach, rubbing the cum into his skin. They´re looking at you intensely but you couldn´t care less, your body, mind and brain focused only on Thor behind you, in you, around you.

You hear his hard breathing, moaning your name over and over again. He presses against your back, his teeth finding your neck again, biting, sending a shiver through your whole body. You can feel your climax building, you move faster on top of him and then stilling as you come, hard, spurting your load over his hand. He keeps moving, his hand working you through, his hips thrusting up inside you a few times more. When he comes, he bites your flesh even stronger, you´re sure he will leave you marked there as well as on your hips were his hand is gripping you painfully hard.

He spills his seed inside you, filling you up, marking you on the inside as well as on the outside. He lets go of your shoulder, loosening the grip on your hip and letting himself fall back against the backrest of the couch, your back against his still clothed chest, shirt clinging to his skin, sweaty and a little uncomfortable for you but you don´t have the strength to move. You feel himself soften inside you, but he stays inside, stroking your chest and arms. Your head falls back against his shoulder and you turn to him, eyes closed but finding his lips on instinct. The both of you kiss, when he stops, he whispers against your lips: "I told you they would make a good pair." You just nod, reluctant to talk or move so you just sit in his lap, falling asleep, feeling save and sound in the arms of your big brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my mothertongue so please inform me if you find any mistakes :)  
> Feedback is very welcome too. It´s my first work in the Avengers Fandom and my first work with 2nd person POV. Let me know what you think.  
> Also, I´m planning on writing the same scene again but from Bucky´s POV. Anyone interested in it?
> 
> Any similarities to other works are totally unintended!


End file.
